


Not Like the Rest

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Brothels, Elves, Fantasy, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Het, Human, Injury, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Nightfury meets one of Genesis's regular clients, as well as a new friend.
Relationships: Nightfury/Genesis, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Dragon AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937017
Kudos: 2





	Not Like the Rest

Genesis had to suppress a small chuckle from Nightfury’s expression.

She had come so far from her hellish past, and yet a simple walk to the market almost had her folding into herself. He was proud of the strides she was taking since reuniting with her father and uncle; both of which he now had the pleasure of knowing despite Jetfire’s boisterous mannerisms. And now, as they walk the market - her size easily dwarfing his own - she was tucked in tight to his side.

“Nightfury, it’s okay,” he assured her. “You’re doing really well.” 

She didn’t say anything; only a twitch in her grip gave any indication she was listening. Her eyes were focusing away from anyone else. His own gaze turned to the few people turning to look at them; the majority of the busy market showed little care to a human walking with a dark fairy. 

However, seeing her own focus and grip, his concern changed. She was too tense, and too worried about being judged. This city wasn’t like what she was used to; most didn’t care here what you liked like so long as your money was good. 

“Come, let's have a seat.” Guiding her away from the hustle and bustle, they came to a quieter sitting area by some trees. “Do you want to go home? We can…”

“No, n-no,” Nightfury took a moment to take a few breaths. “I’m… sorry. The crowds are just…”

“I know, and you are doing so well, but don’t push yourself, beloved,” he said, leaning up to kiss her cheek. 

Her own blackened lips pulled into a small smile as well, hugging the healer closer. She knew some would think she was overreacting, but ever since this had been done to her… Everyone stared. They saw her as a freak of nature, treating her cruelly and like trash even after she killed and escaped Nitroglide. For so long, it had been like she would never escape hatred directed towards for an appearance she never wanted.

But… She took a glance up at the people wandering by. Some looked at her funny, but most didn’t even seem to spare her a glance. She didn’t know if it was because this was a large and diverse city, but no one really seemed to care. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from Genesis, giving her own reassuring smile. “I… I’m okay. I think… I’ll be okay.”

“Just let me know, all right?”

Nightfury nodded as they both stood up, Genesis holding her hand as they walked back out into the ground. He didn’t want to stay there longer than they needed to; after all, he had only come into town to grab some supplies for his clinic. Usually he could get most things for elixirs and healing ointment from his own garden, but he was running low on more medical equipment and his suppliers wouldn’t be in the village for another week. 

So, since it wasn’t too far, he decided to take a trip to the big city nearby. He assured Nightfury she didn’t have to go if she didn’t want to, but she insisted. Admittedly, he was proud of her for making such a big step. She was still uncomfortable with large crowds, so seeing her try was heartwarming to say the least. 

But just as they came back out into the street, he saw a young girl running up towards him. He would have merely thought that she was trying to get around him when he saw the silver brooch pinned to her red tunic dress. A blue rose was engraved onto it, one that he recognized immediately. Giving her small smile, the child approached, trying to catch her breathe

“Doctor Genesis,” she said, trying to catch her breath. “I didn’t know you were in the city!”

“I came to get some supplies today,” he chuckled reaching to pat her head. The little girl smiled as he did. “Running errands for the Madam again?”

“Uh-huh.” Then the little girl turned, her eyes widening at the woman next to him. She looked a little afraid, biting her bottom lip as she looked away, “... Who is she, Doctor Genesis?”

Nightfury didn’t answer, turning away from the little girl out of embarrassment. Was she staring because of her appearance? She could practically smell the fear coming off her. Genesis, however, only smiled at the young child.

“She’s my fiance,” Genesis smiled, patting her head to allay any concerns. “Her name is Nightfury.” The little girl nodded, understanding what the doctor had said, but she still looked over to Nightfury with a nervous fidget. “Now, did you need help with something?”

“It's the Madam,” she said, wringing her hands together nervously. “One of the girls got pregnant, so the Madam needs you to come take a look at her… I was supposed to just have a scout come get you, but since you’re here… Un-Unless you’re busy?” 

Genesis turned to Nightfury, seeing she was avoiding the child. He understood; no doubt the child’s fear and looks had upset her but refused to allow even him to see. They werent planning on anything else aside from having dinner with Skyfire later that day. Genesis stood, turning away from the child to take Nightfury’s hands, helping to ground her and ease her tension. “The Madam is one of my regular patients, if you want to go back home, I can finish up here and meet you…”

“No...no it’s okay. I’m okay, love,” Nightfury sighed, offering a small smile. “I don’t mind at all. And it might… get us out of the crowds for a while.” Looking back over the numerous people somehow multiplying more, her nerves could do with a quieter atmosphere.

“We would be going to a brothel… are you sure?” Genesis asked, recalling what Nightfury had revealed about her past and Nitroglide’s abuses, and what her mother suffered. Nightfury shook her head, though through her smile she appreciated his concern. “Okay, let’s go.”

The little girl smiled up at Genesis as he agreed to follow her. She skipped ahead of them as they wandered out of the market, turning down an alleyway corner and down a new street. Nightfury noticed that the street area had more bars, most of them closed, with a few bread shops, butchers, and clothing boutiques open. It wasn’t as busy as the main market, but there were plenty of people still wandering about. Mostly servants and young girls wearing similar clothes to the little girl.

The brothel was rather obvious. A big sign hung on the wall above two grand-looking doors, reading “The Blue Rose Palace.” Nightfury glanced at the little girl again, noting her brooch. At least she now knew what the rose stood for…

They quickly went inside. It was completely empty, minus some older servants and young children running around cleaning things up. Nightfury didn’t expect any less though. Brothels were never open during the day, giving their workers a chance to sleep in and allowing everyone else a chance to clean up for the next night of business. Admittedly though, this brothel looked much cleaner and more… luxurious than other brothels she had seen in her lifetime.

Following the girl up some stairs, they came to a large brown door. She quickly knocked on it before a loud voice called out “Come in,” allowing them to rush inside.

It was a decorated office, though Nightfury could see a bathroom on one side and a bedroom on the other side. And there, sitting at a dark mahogany desk with a glass of red wine on it, was an older woman looking over papers. She looked to be the same age as Skyfire, maybe a few years longer, with long luscious black hair that had some gray in it, wearing a rather sultry red stress despite it only being noon. And when she looked up, her face was entirely painted with thick makeup, but her bright orange eyes were still the strongest feature on her face.

“Madam Marley, I brought Doctor Genesis,” the little girl said, walking over to the desk with a big smile. 

The Madam’s eyes flickered between Genesis and the little girl before she sighed, shaking her head as she placed down her pen. “So you did.” 

Reaching over, she opened one of the drawers to her desk and pulled out a small box. The little girl's eyes lit up with glee, her hands coming up to grab it. 

“Keep them to yourself,” Madam Marley said, placing it into her hands. “If the others know, they’re all going to start thinking they can get presents for doing their job.”

“Thank you, Madam Marley!”

“Yes, yes, now run along, Iris - and have Faye get ready so the nice doctor and his... assistant can take a look at her.”

“Yes, Madam Marley!”

Little Iris quickly scampered out the door, holding the box tightly to her chest. Madam Marley let out a dramatic sigh, rising to her feet. “Genesis, darling, thank you for coming with Iris.”

Genesis smiled. “I would never turn down a chance to help.”

“Yes, yes, you’re such a good little doctor, helping the needy as you always do.” She came around the desk, taking a glance at Nightfury for a quick second. Nightfury assumed she was going to say something as she looked up and down once, but Madam Marley quickly turned back to Genesis. “Still, I didn’t think I’d have to call you for this. I offer free protection in this place, and yet clients still refuse to use it - it’s as if they want their wives to find out they’re being unfaithful.”

“Indeed,” Genesis nodded, but Nightfury - despite her confusion to the Madam’s reaction to her - could tell he was putting on a face. He didn’t comment on her remark nor did he confirm nor deny; he only shook his head and followed her out. “How far along is your employee?”

“Ugh, the dumb girl really thought she could hide from me,” she brushed off his concern, guiding him and Nightfury from her office. “But Faye’s been pregnant for at least a few months now, I noticed she was getting heavier in her stomach.”

Again, Genesis didn’t comment nor address the madam’s tone. Something Nightfury had no qualms in addressing herself, but as she stepped forward, Genesis caught her hand, shaking his head. She could feel the anger caught in her throat and her desire to snap at the Madam halted. Genesis pleaded, his eyes showing his feelings and hoped she would understand. Taking a breath, using the exercise he had taught her, she allowed the anger swelling to ebb away. Nodding, they continued on.

They were led into a room, a boarding room with four beds against the walls with dresses and vanities inside. On one of the beds was a black-haired woman who looked to be about Nightfury’s age, sitting up on the bed looking sheepish with her hand over her stomach. A young blonde woman sat beside her, holding her hand and giving her a small smile. Two of the other beds were occupied by two other women, one sleeping and another reading a book. 

Madam Marley approached the one sitting up on the bed, giving a loud sigh. “How are you feeling, Faye?”

“I’m okay now,” she said. “Morning sickness has gone away for now, I guess…” 

“Well lucky for you, Genesis is here to look at you,” she said, gesturing to the doctor behind him. He gave a gentle smile, one that Faye sheepishly returned. “Maybe he can find out how far along you are and then we look back in the books as to who the father could be.”

“... But what if we can’t-?”

“Then you’ll have choices to make.” But then the Madam shook her head, reaching up to brush hair out of Faye’s face. “Genesis will take care of you. He’s taken care of all my girls before.”

Then she pulled away, turning to him and Nightfury. “I’ll be waiting in my study for when you’re done. And oh, since you’re already here, will you take a look at another one of my girls? Some drunk decided he wasn’t going to tell me he had preferences and tried to play the sadist on one of my best; had his ass thrown out and beaten, but she still got hurt and I want her looked at too, hmm?”

“I’d be happy to,” Genesis said, giving a small smile and a nod.

“Great.” She turned to the blonde woman still sitting next to her pregnant friend. “Jade, once they’re done, take them to Sally’s room so she can get looked over too, okay?”

“Yes, Madam Marley.”

“Wonderful. Now I’ll be in my study - you can get your money there when you’re done.” Then the Madam quickly left without another word, shutting the door behind her. 

Genesis pulled over a chair, sitting in front of her and gathered her hands. Nightfury watched as he inspected and assessed the girl, turning away to give the girl some privacy… despite no one else in the room doing the courtesy. But Jade continued to sit beside her on the other side of where Genesis worked. The other two girls hadn’t even turned to see what was happening, the one remaining asleep and the other still reading her book.

Sighing, she moved aside to take a moment to herself. The smells filtering from the room were more bothersome than she had thought; she could just recall such strong smells from her past, before it slowly dug in deeper into her memories. Before she could stop herself, memories of her younger self scenting such a smell, her mother’s pained whimper and that bastard… Nightfury excused herself from the room, leaving Genesis to his work.

In the hall, thankfully no one was there, Nightfury heaved a breath. What was she doing? Maybe she should have just agreed to go home while Genesis did his rounds. She felt stupid for still allowing her inner demons get the better of her. She was better than this, better than to allow these stupid feels yank her chain. Yet, she hated the stares, hated always smelling the stench of fear everywhere she went. The stares and the whispers, she just couldn’t escape it. Even at home... She took a few moments to calm her nerves, fight through her thoughts until she felt the pressure in her chest fade.

With a moment of clarity, she looked around the hallway. If this other girl was only injured, maybe she could help Genesis by seeing her first. Or at least that was what she convinced herself. If there was one thing she hated aside from succumbing to these wretched thoughts, it was being useless. Moving a little way down the hall, she found another servant. She ignored the fact they stammered and whimpered as she asked where Sally’s room was, pointed to a room just behind them. With a thanks, ignoring the sudden scurry of feet, she knocked on the door.

“Yes?” a voice called out. 

“Um… I’m here with Doctor Genesis, Madam Marley said a girl named Sally was injured. May I come in?” Nightfury, upon hearing a soft ‘come in’, she steeled herself for any reaction. Pushing open the door, ducking into the room, she paused.

The room was identical to the first one: four beds, dressers, and vanities. However, two women were at one vanity, one sitting in front of it while the other played with her hair. A third girl was on her bed, looking through what appeared to be a picture book. The three had all looked up at her with wide eyes, an anxious expression coming over their faces as they all glanced at one another.

But Nightfury just saw the young girl sitting upright on the bed, her own eyes curious and her expression like that of an intrigued child. Her head was cocked to the side, allowing her ginger hair to fall down her shoulder and reveal her elven ears. She looked quite young compared to all the other employees Nightfury had seen. But unlike the others, this girl didn’t look afraid. She just stared curiously at her, before a smile came to her face.

“Hi,” she said, tilting her head back up. “I’m Sally.” 

Nightfury nodded, approaching the young girl. The closer she approached, the more she could tell just how small she was. Given her own height it would be the same regardless, so why was standing before this teen so… calming? This child was giving her such ill ease, but all she did was smile up at her as she approached. 

“The Madam said you were injured, might I see?” However, before she could begin looking over Sally, she could hear whispers. The other girls in the room had scuttled together and were whispering as if she wasn’t there.

“Just what is she?”

“Should we get Madam Marley?”

“No, the Madam would have let her in, how would she know Sally’s name?”

“But why would Genesis have something like her as a helper?”

“Primus, look at her hair. Does she have horns?”

“And her arms... Is she a demon?”

“What about her eyes? They’re creepy...”

Nightfury tried to drown them out as she helped Sally sit up. Ignoring people used to be so easy, so why was she having so much trouble now? She wasn’t as monstrous as she had been months before, though her appearance still made her anxious; while her skin had lightened to a nicer pale-peach, there was nothing she could do about her hands and legs stained black or her lips. Her eyes weren’t as pronounced unless she was angry, but her eyelids were permanently blackened and had horns.

She knew she looked like nothing that had walked this earth before. She was used to people being terrified by her appearance, gossiping about her and mocking her behind her back, regardless of whether or not she could hear them. No matter where she went, she would always be judged. Why did so many strangers fear her for this body, she didn’t want to look like this, she never wanted this…

“Doctor Genesis never brought an assistant before. How long have you been with him?”

The polite sweet voice rang through her ears, causing her to look to Sally. She was still smiling, no fear to be found on her face. For a moment, Nightfury thought she was hiding it, but she couldn’t smell any fear off of the girl either. She just stared up at her, completely unafraid or even intimidated by her appearance.

“I’m… well I’m more of his partner. And we’ve been together… over two years,” Nightfury smiled, looking over Sally’s arm. She could see small cuts and bruises along her skin, inspecting for any more injuries. “Um… Sally?”

Sally looked up, her head quirking to the side again in curiosity.

“Why aren’t you afraid?”

She genuinely looked confused by the sudden question, even as a hush fell over the room. She looked over at her roommates, who just stared at Nightfury with cautious eyes as they remained huddled together. Yes, she had caught a few whispers of what they had been saying, but all she wanted to do was look her over.

Yes, her appearance was a little funny. Most definitely unique, especially with the horns and black patches of skin. She had no idea what kind of creature she was, but she wasn’t that scary. Besides, she had such bright and kind eyes; they were so pretty too, like rare jewels. Someone bad wouldn’t have eyes like that. 

Then she turned back to the woman, confusion still plain as day on her face. 

“Am… Am I supposed to be?” 

Nightfury was dumbfounded. How could she not be afraid of her? Even her own village had been apprehensive when they first saw her. It was only when her identity was revealed did they warm up to her.

This was their first meeting, the first time either of them had even looked at each other. How was she not afraid, just like everyone else had been? But through the confusion, a low warmth bloomed in her chest. She was touched that such a young girl didn’t see her physical appearance as frightening. That she wasn’t a monster.

“It’s… It’s not important right now,” Nightfury said. “Let me take a look at your injuries, okay?”

“Okay!”

She helped Sally remove her dress, getting a better look at her body. There weren’t many, but there were still some cuts and bruises on her back and arms. While she didn’t have the same know-how as Genesis did in healing, she was at least competent as applying a salve. Pulling the small jar from her pack, she brushed her fingers through the paste and gently cradled her hand. Rubbing over the cuts and bruises, the salve appeared to cool her skin and take away some of the redness.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, applying some salve to a particular nasty cut. Primus, how did she even get these? 

“A little,” she admitted, squirming a bit as Nightfury gently rubbed the salve into the cut. “That’s the one where he really hit me hard with the whip.”

Nightfury froze, her hand stalling over the cut. That… that bastard whipped her?! She could feel her chest tightening, anger rising within her at the thought of anyone hurting such an innocent girl. Noise slowly dulled as blood pulsed in her ears. She had to get a hold of herself. She barely knew this girl and yet, at the slightest showing of kindness, the idea of anyone hurting this kind stranger had her enraged. 

Sally jumped at the sudden squeaks and scrambling from the other girls, turning around to see the girls running out of the room. Then something whipped in front of her face, causing her to turn back to Nightfury startled. Her hair seemed darker than before, and it was moving on its own. Her hands had pulled away from her back and her nails seemed longer. Were they always that long? 

But as her hair moved out of her face, she could see her eyes better. Her confusion melted away as she stared at those lovely yellow eyes, which seemed to glow for a few moments. Sally couldn’t help but smile at how pretty they looked.

“Wow~”

That single word seemed to flip a switch, Nightfury snapped out of her angered mind and regained her senses. Blinking, she looked down at Sally, who was still smiling. Just… What was with this girl? She was about to lose to her anger, the demon within her about to come out and wrought chaos, and she looked… enchanted?

“W-What?”

“Your eyes...” Sally reached up to gently touch her cheek, Nightfury flinching back. “They were shining like gold. They were so pretty.”

Nightfury’s cheeks flushed warm as she just stared at this girl. Did… Did she just call her pretty? Even though she had almost completely lost her composure? Primus, her roommates had run out in fright! Yet, Sally… She had reached up to touch her face, and she was smiling so sweetly. She was like no one Nightfury had encountered before, and she couldn’t understand why. 

Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and pulled away from Sally. “Th-Thanks…”

“You’re welcome!”

Nightfury coughed before moving to help rub the salve more against the deep cut on her back. But just as she did, the door slammed open. Both of them looked up to see Genesis rushing into the room, looking around before his eyes settled on Nightfury and Sally. 

He had just finished up examining Faye when he had heard frightened voices outside the room. Once he had been sure Faye was settled, he rushed out in the room in concern, only to overhear three of the Madam’s girls going on about a demon. His worry spiked and he quickly ran down the hall to find out where she might have been. 

He had a feeling the girls had made comments about Nightfury, as he had heard many others utter before. He had hoped she had distanced herself, but considering the closed quarters, it would have been hard for her to escape the whispers; she always felt low proceeding an episode, and he swore he would ensure she was okay.

So when he entered the room, he was surprised to see no damage, nothing out of place. Instead, he only Nightfury standing there with a little ginger-haired elf, tending to her injuries. This must have been Sally, the one Madam Marley wanted him to look at. 

“Oh, hello Doctor Genesis!” Sally greeted, offering a small wave. “Did you finish up with Faye?”

Genesis looked between them again. Sally was clearly fine, minus her injuries and the the slight gloss of his healer balm working wonders to her injuries. But as he turned to Nightfury, he had to blink. She was… blushing? And twirling her hair?

“Uh… yes, hello Sally - my apologies if I kept you waiting.”

“That’s okay,” Sally giggled, unashamed of turning towards him. But she uttered a small squeak when Nightfury suddenly discarded the balm and pulled her dress up to cover her chest. Oh right, Nightfury said she was his partner… she probably didn’t want her showing him her breasts. 

So she held up her dress in the front, humming as Genesis approached them. “Is Faye okay?”

He nodded, offering his own smile. “Yes, she’s fine, she will just need to take the medicine and vitamins I supply.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“It’s a bit too early to tell,” he explained as he sat down in front of her. Looking over her cuts and bruises, only the one deeper cut caused some concern. “How long have you had these injuries?”

“I got them a couple of nights ago,” she said, wincing a bit when he moved his fingers over the cut. “The customer didn’t tell the Madam his preferences, so she paired him with me since he had money. But he was into hitting and whips and I don’t like that, so I had to call for help and he got thrown out.”

“Have any of them been bleeding?”

She shook her head. “Only the one you’re touching did, but that was only for a little bit on the first night. Still, I haven’t been seeing customers since the Madam wants me to heal.”

Genesis was relieved to hear that at least. But he knew the Madam; though blunt and a bit callous, she did look out for the workers here. She didn’t want them to overexert themselves and make them worse… But he also knew that it was from a business standpoint as well. Men came here to be with beautiful women; seeing women covered in bruises and scars didn’t entice most men, which meant a loss in sales. 

Nightfury shifted aside to let Genesis take a closer look at Sally’s injuries. Thankfully nothing needed stitches. Nightfury watched Genesis but her mind returned to her confusion on Sally; how was she so… innocent. Especially if she works in a place like this. 

“How did you meet?”

The sudden question threw them both off. Genesis stalled a hand on her back while Nightfury froze. Sally turned, her eyes innocently looking between them. 

“Pardon, Sally? Genesis asked. 

“I was just wondering how you and Nightfury met,” she said, giggling at their surprised faces. “She said you were her partner. And you were together for two years. So how did you two meet? Are you married or just a couple?”

“Oh well,” Genesis rubbed the back of his head. Nightfury was still a little… off put about sharing her past with strangers. Turning to her, he could see she was thinking, but to his surprise, she offered a small smile to the young woman. 

“Genesis found me,” she said, thinking back to that dark point in her life. “I was injured, and sick, and, without pause, he helped me.” She turned to Genesis, seeing his surprise. “When I was strong and healthy again, we… just took off from there.”

Genesis smiled. He was proud of Nightfury; he understood how hard it was for her to share her story with, whether it was big or small details. They locked eyes for a moment, smiling lovingly at one another. But Sally broke the silence with a stifled giggle, causing both of them to turn to her and realize they had been acting silly. 

Genesis cleared his throat, hiding any embarrassment-well, back onto more important matters.” Pulling out another container, he offered it to Sally. “You’re healing rather well but there could still be infections. Rub this one at least once a day, and only more if your skin is hot to the touch, anything warmer than normal. If it hasn't been cleared within a week, have someone fetch me for a checkup.”

“Do you think they’ll go away within a week?”

“Except for this deeper cut here, yes,” he assured her. “Your bruises are already beginning to fade and some of your cuts are already healed. By the end of the week, they should all be healed. Just keep an eye on this scar here.”

She smiled brightly. Before he could say anything, Sally reached up to hug him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Doctor Genesis! I’ll be sure to put the cream on every day!” 

Genesis smiled, returning the hug with a soft pat and squeeze before releasing her. But before either could react, Sally threw her arms around Nightfury too. 

Nightfury froze, the foreign feeling of being hugged by a stranger locked up her body. For such a long time, she was not comfortable being touched, especially not by a stranger. Usually they would only cause her pain or try to fight her…. But, as if time had slowed, her body began to relax. This girl wasn’t scared of her. This girl wasn’t trying to hurt her, like so many had before. She was... showing true, genuine affection. 

Genesis moved to tell Sally to stop, but he paused when Nightfury relaxed. She even smiled and patted her head. In that moment, he saw Nightfury in a new light. And he would be lying if the sight didn’t make him blush. 

“Thank you, Nightfury!” Sally beamed, looking up at her with bright eyes. 

“You’re welcome, Sally,” Nightfury said, watching her pull away and settle back onto the bed. “Take care of yourself.”

She nodded. “Come visit me sometime! The Madam doesn’t mind us seeing friends during the day, as long as we don’t go out far.”

“I’ll try my best.” And she meant that. Sally was so different from anyone she had ever met. She was so used to people being terrified of her first meeting. Even some of the friends she had now had first been afraid of her when they had met. But this girl… She wasn’t like that. Never once did she show fear. Not even when she had nearly lost herself… She wasn’t afraid. 

Sally waved goodbye to them as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Nightfury could see the girls from earlier standing down the hallway, looking between each other and cowering back when she looked at them. She sighed softly, only to pause when she felt a hand grasp hers. Looking down, she saw that Genesis was giving her hand a loving, reassuring squeeze.

“Come on,” he said, giving a gentle smile. “Let’s go speak with the Madam and go home.”

She smiled back, following him back to Madam Marley’s office. Genesis only knocked on the door once before a voice beckoned them inside. Entering, they saw her resting on one of the lounges, drinking some red wine, the bottle on the table next to her. But next to the bottle was a hefty velvet pouch, something that definitely had not been there the first time they came into this place.

Madam Marley took another sip of her wine. “How far along is Faye?” she asked, swirling the glass.

“About twelve weeks.”

“I’ll have to look through my books then around that time,” she said, taking another sip of her wine. Then she sighed, shaking her head “Oh, that girl is going to get fat… Maybe that’ll be good for her though; she’s too skinny.”

Nightfury wanted to hiss. That was no way to speak about anyone, but Genesis still had a hold of her hand. A gentle squeeze reassured her. 

“She’ll still need a balanced diet. For a healthy and safe pregnancy. she’ll…”

“Oh yes, not to worry,” she said, waving him off. “Should she choose to keep it, she will follow the traditional pregnancy diet.” She places her glass down, leaning back in her seat. “Anyway, I can’t thank you enough for coming here. But now, what about Sally?”

“She will heal, very little scaring save for the deeper cut. She’s been given some cream to help prevent infection and reduce swelling.”

“Wonderful,” she huffed, seemingly annoyed. “I’ll have to keep her off duty until then, just have her on the floor… Damn that man, I should have made him pay for damages.”

“Is there anyone else you would like me to see?” Genesis asked, wanting to leave but what surprised him was Nightfury taking a step forward. 

“How is Sally here?”

Madam Marley quirked her brow, looking Nightfury up and down. “Excuse me?”

“How is a girl like Sally here? She doesn’t seem the sort to… choose this line of work,” she wanted to be civil but Nightfury didn’t like this woman. Didn’t like her mentality nor her approach. These were all women, people, not just tools or means of making money. 

“The same way most of us end up here,” Madam Marley sighed, shaking her head. “Family sold her to pay off debts. And, like many girls before her, she was here as a kid. She was just a runner before she became one of my girls.”

She didn’t have to be a genius to see this friend of Genesis’s didn’t like her much, but she didn’t really care. Besides, she was acting as if she was a bad person. The Madam was aware that owning such a business wasn’t exactly moral, but she was taking care of her people way better than anyone else would have. She took good care of her workers, but it was still a big business to run. She had to think economically about everything too. 

“Sally likes it here,” Madam Marley said, reaching over to grab the pouch on the table. “She didn’t choose this life, but she never tried to escape it. So she must be fine, even if you don’t think she fits in.”

Nightfury held her tongue. Taking in what the Madam was saying, it still didn’t sit well with her. Just because someone didn’t choose their place in life didn’t mean they should be forced to live it. And even if Sally was happy, she probably had no idea what her life could be outside of the brothel. She had every right to experience life outside of this red-light business, instead of paying for family debts she had no hand in.

Genesis could see the gears turning in her mind, knowing Nightfury was setting her mind on something. Not wanting to cause a scene, he took her hand and turned her attention away from Madam Marley as he accepted the pouch from her. 

“Send for me if you require any service again, Madam Marley,” he said, offered a small professional smile. 

“I most certainly will,” she chuckled, handing him the velvet pouch. “Take care now, doctor - and remember, you get a discount should you and your friends ever need a break.”

Genesis merely sighed, feeling Nightfury’s hand clench around his. With a quick goodbye, he led Nightfury away and out of the brothel. He could still see that Nightfury was thinking hard about something, even as they walked back onto the busy street. He still had to get some supplies, and since she was clearly deep in thought, he decided to let her think while he got what he needed. 

So while Genesis shopped around, Nightfury was left to her thoughts. All she could think about was Sally. She was… such a sweet girl. There was something very pure about her, completely innocent, despite where she worked. She had looked at her, completely unafraid. She touched her face, called her pretty of all things, and even gave her a hug. 

Someone like her shouldn’t have been living in a brothel, where men lusted after her and paid to use her as they pleased. The life of a prostitute was never easy; their visit proved that today. One girl was pregnant and probably wouldn’t be able to keep her child, and Sally had been abused by some drunk. Yet, despite all of that, Sally still smiled brightly, like a young and excited child. 

She shouldn’t have been there. Sally should have been far away from that place as possible, far away from that life where men could hurt and abuse for their own selfish desires, treat her like some object… She didn't deserve that. 

“I know that look.”

The voice jarred her from her thoughts, turning to see Genesis staring at her. Now out of her daze, she also realized they had arrived back home.

“You’re thinking about Sally, aren’t you?” 

Nightfury didn’t answer as they entered their home. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad, looking away as if ashamed or embarrassed. 

But Genesis merely took her hands and led her to the kitchen table and sat down. “Nightfury, you can tell me.”

“I just…” Where could she start? She didn’t like the Madam purely by how she acted and approached her business. She didn’t like seeing someone as innocent and kind as Sally having to work there and not even having any idea of the world she was missing. It was like Sally was trapped in a cage, unable to ever step out and doomed to remain in a place like that forever…

That had been her life too once, trapped in a horrible change and being used as a mindless weapon, experimented on while her mother was hurt and then eventually murdered. But she had been able to escape her cage… Sally deserved to escape hers too. 

“I just hate the idea of Sally having to be there.”

“Nightfury...” Genesis cupped her cheek, understanding where her concerns were coming from.

“She’s a sweet girl, and I know this is the life she’s known, but… it’s the only life she’s known. She should be able to experience what it's like outside of that place, have a chance at a normal life. Be able to travel and work somewhere more than just on her back to the whims of others. Have a chance at having her own choices made and do what she wants...”

“But, beloved...” Genesis knew she was working her own experiences and feelings into this. Her intentions were loving, true, and very touching, but she was still projecting her own traumas onto Sally. “What if Sally wants this life?” he asked, bringing the thought back to her. “If you were able to give Sally this chance, what would stop her from just going back to the brothel?”

Nightfury knew that could happen, but she still wanted to get Sally away from there. Let her be a normal teen and explore life… But she couldn’t answer him. She just didn’t have an answer. She could barely explain her own feelings about this young woman she had just met. But Sally… She left such an impression on her, she couldn’t help but to worry. 

But Sally… She extended an invitation to her, to both of them, to come visit if they could. Even if she couldn’t get her out of that place, she could at least see her and check up on her. She just hated the idea of leaving her and forgetting her completely. It just didn’t sit right with her.

“Maybe I’ll go visit her next week,” she said softly, looking down at the table. “She said Madam Marley didn’t mind them getting visitors.”

“Oh, I’m sure Sally would love the visit,” he said, smiling gently. He also wanted to encourage her to go out more and build her confidence. However, he knew this was a double-edged sword; she had her mind set on helping Sally, but she could end up doing more harm than good. “Just… go slow, okay?”

“I…” It was that look again. It was almost comical the way he could chide her like a child, and yet be the shorter and younger of the pair. Still, Nightfury all but smiled, touched by his concern. “I promise. But I still want to help her.”

“I know.” He reached up to cup her cheek, smiling as she blushed softly. “I’m sure just by being her friend, you will be able to.”

Maybe he was right. She couldn’t take Sally away from that place, but at least she could visit her from time to time and make sure she was doing okay. Nightfury just wanted her to be taken care of and looked after… And since she couldn’t trust the Madam, she could at least check on Sally herself. 

It wasn’t much, but it was something. She just hoped it would be enough for Sally. 


End file.
